


Everything Stays

by Marquis_de_LargeBaguette



Series: The Hamilton Songfics No One Asked For (but I made it anyways) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is dead, F/M, Post-Duel, Songfic, Spoilers for s7ep2: Everything Stays (Adventure Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette/pseuds/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Burr-Hamilton duel, everything changes. There's things to be done and things that he hasn't done and everyone is still grieving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Stays

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I thought this was a good idea since if this was an actual animation the song would play and cut to each person doing their own little thing.
> 
> Probably didn't make sense but oh well.

Eliza sifts through the papers Alexander wrote.

_Let's go in the garden_

Angelica is helping Eliza.

_You'll find something waiting_

Burr is grieving on the spot he shot his enemy.

_Right there where you left it_

Laurens is roaming on the battlefield where he died.

_Lying upside down_

Lafayette brings freedom back to France.

_When you finally find it_

Hercules returns to his tailoring.

_You'll see how it's faded_

Washington is pondering.

_The underside is lighter_

Jefferson pays his respect to Hamilton.

_When you turn it around_

Madison is right beside him.

_Everything stays_

Lee retires from his duties.

_Right where you left it._

Philip talks with Alexander's mother on the other side.

_Everything stays_

The pub is empty.

_But it still changes_

Maria thanks Hamilton's grave bitterly, but tilts her head down in remorse.

_Ever so slightly_

Eliza tries to tell all of the soldiers' story

_Daily and nightly_

The lord in his kindness gives Eliza what Hamilton always wanted.

_In little ways_

He gives Eliza more time.

_When everything stays_


End file.
